another promise
by kialajaray
Summary: jt visits liberty again almost a year after his death. what he tells her changes her. story better than summary. my 1st degrassi fic much love 2 those who read & like it. i guess a little bit of angst in the story. not much. not 2 me ne way.


**summary: almost a year after jt's death and that faithfull night after reading a book jt cums 2 liberty again. what will he tell her this time.**

**ok. this is my 1st degrassi fic and my 2nd fic ever. liberty and jt were my favorite couple. and i dont no what i would do if i was in liberty's position. but read if u want to**

* * *

Liberty gave her computer keyboard a few more taps and turned the monitor off. Getting into bed, she turned and look at the opposite end.

"Hey." JT said.

"Hey yourself." She told him.

"Your done with that report already? Isn't due in like three weeks?"

"Yea, but why no get it done right now, when I have the time. Like they always say-"

Laughing JT cut her off. "Same old Liberty I see. No need to go and get philosophical on me."

Liberty didn't say anything for a long while. Finally JT broke the silence. "It's ok you know."

"What's ok?" She asked him, confused.

"You can let go." Was all he told her.

"What are you talking about JT?" But she had a feeling that she knew already.

"You can let go of me. I'm gone. And you know that I want you to be happy right?"

"I am happy. And I know that your really gone. It's not like I think your away or anything. That's totally illogical."

"Just because you know that I'm gone doesn't mean that you've accepted it." Was all he told her.

"If I remember correctly, _I_ was the one who told _you_ that you were gone."

"I know you did. But you can't have my memory stop you from living."

"I haven't stopped living." She told him angrily. "I do everything that I did before you…died."

"No you haven't. You keep yourself busy with school and clubs. It's time to move on Libbs."

"I can't just move on JT. There's to much between us. I love you. We had a baby together. I don't understand why everyone wants me to just forget that." She got up and started pacing her floor.

Looking at her JT said, "No one wants you to forget Liberty. But I am gone. Even though it might be hard you have to move on with your life."

"My life is perfectly fine. What's wrong with it?"

"When was the last time you want out on a date?"

She stopped pacing and looked at him. "Are you serious? I don't want a boyfriend. I've only had two and trust me that's enough."

"Ok. What about Toby?"

"Toby!" She said in a loud whisper. "Toby was your best friend. Why would I date Toby?"

"The two of you seemed to get close around the time of my memorial."

"Well that was before…Before I found out about your feelings for me."

"What difference does that make?"

She looked at him stupidly. "All the difference in the world. I couldn't be with Toby. That's like spitting on your grave."

"No it's not. Actually I think that you two should be together."

"No." Was all she told him.

"Ok. Fine. If not Toby, then someone else."

"No."

"Liberty, if you let someone else into your life doesn't mean you'll forget me."

Speechless Liberty sat down on her bed and looked at him. Continuing, he said, "I know that's what you think. Just because you let yourself feel again doesn't mean your going to forget me."

"I know that but-"

"No buts. I'll always love you. You were the greatest love on my short lived life." He said laughing.

"That's not funny."

"Ok. Sorry. But I don't want you to live your life just remembering me. I want you to find love again. And when he's old enough to understand I want you to find our little boy and tell him all sorts of stories about his father, the class clown. But most of all I want you to give him little brothers and sisters. And for you to be happily married."

"But I can't just move on like everyone else JT." Liberty told him with a huge lump in her throat.

"I don't expect you to day it in just one day Libbs. I know it'll be hard but do it for me. Ok?"

"But I don't want to forget yo-"

"You won't forget me. I'll always be in your heart. Even if you don't think of me everyday. It's been almost a year. Just remember me. But don't mourn me. I don't want that."

Crying now, Liberty told him, "Ok. I'll try to move on. But don't expect it to happen all at once."

"I wouldn't expect anything from Liberty van Zandt. She's to unpredictable. Promise you'll just think of me fondly from now on?"

"I promise."

"And I'm still going to come back and visit you."

Remembering their last conversation, she laughed. "Any time you want."

"Ok. I have to go now. But don't think I wont check up on you."

"Goodnight JT."

As she lay down and closed her eyes she heard the familiar words. "You know I love you."

This time her answer was different. "Goodbye JT."

* * *

**o.k. so i dont really care if you like this or not. while i was writing this i wanted to cry. it came 2 me 2day. well actually yesterday since its after 3 n the morning. i just finished writing it. i no it doesnt get n2 the personality 2 well but i still think that its damn good. and they did have a boy right? they didnt say until a good few episodes after she had him and i 4got if it was or not. on another note, i do not let me repeat DO NOT agree with liberty/toby pairing. i just put it in there b/c thats sumthing he would do. b/c i do think that if it were real he would want her 2 move on. but i dont think that those 2 should b 2gether. just sumthing about that is wrong 2 me. but i no that its gonna happen. sigh do u think degrassi will pull a soap oprea and he'll cum back from the dead when they are like 25? i would LOVE that. but 2 bad its realistic.damn. and YES i do no that she was really talking 2 her self b/c he is dead but o well. well review if u want. im not the kind who wont write unless i get reviews. they ca b flames 2. but b4 u flame u better have written least one kind of story. and it better b a damn spot better than mine b.c i cant stand when ppl flame but they havent written ne thing 4 them selves. pisses me off. well bye now.**


End file.
